


Don't test me, love

by himitsuzune



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Biting, Confessional Sex, F/M, Floor Sex, Forseti!Lewyn, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Reader Insert, Reader is the summoner, Semi-Public Sex, multi-chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himitsuzune/pseuds/himitsuzune
Summary: The Summoner can't really hide their desire for some of the more dangerous Heroes they've brought to Askr. But it won't be long before they start to take them a little more seriously- though they're all fairly certain they're playing right into their dear Summoner's hands, they aren't about to complain.





	Don't test me, love

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by a post i screencapped AGES AGO from https://imaginefe.tumblr.com/! i stumbled upon it again and... i had to. the thirst is real guys.
> 
> i might add more characters if people like these enough lol, but for now the characters tagged are the ones i've decided upon!
> 
> anyway, i hope you guys enjoy this! it was pretty fun to write, and figuring out how each of them plans on taking kiran into their arms is REALLY fun!

Even in the middle of the day, the chapel was near-deserted. You knew most heroes frequented the small building, but it seemed that everyone seemed to follow a “one person at a time” rule. You peered in and grinned, seeing the target of your advances standing near one of the benches inside, head bowed. You walked over, the door opening soundlessly as you hurried inside and over to him.

 

His voice was soothing and soft as you sidled next to him, his mind lost in prayer. You briefly wondered if Saias had even heard you enter the room.

 

_And so, Lord Bragi, even on this new calling, I continue ask for your protection…_

 

Even though your intentions had been far from wholesome when you arrived at the small chapel, seeing him so calmly speaking, his eyes shut, and head tilted forward had made you hesitate to launch your raunchy plan into action. 

 

_Guide me by your hand, and lead those I have come to aid to victory…_

 

He spoke softly for another few moments, the actual _words_ losing their meaning for a moment as you lost yourself in his voice. And as soon as you realized you hadn’t been paying much attention, he ended his prayers with a soft murmur of gratitude, then turned to you. 

 

“Did you think I hadn’t heard you enter?” His tone was even, though you saw a slight sparkle of amusement in his eyes. “I’d know your footsteps anywhere by now.”

 

“Really now?” You grinned despite yourself, drawing yourself closer to him. You could feel his warmth even through the heavy robes he wore, and that only made you want to scoot even closer. So you indulged yourself, to the point you were looking up at him, nearly chest-to-chest (or perhaps chest-to-upper-stomach was more accurate). “Why have you gotten to know my footsteps so well?”

 

Saias didn’t step back, though you saw him visibly stiffen when he felt your body pressing against his. Your smile only grew as his cheeks burned red. “I’ve come to expect your… antics, so I can’t help but associate them with the sound of you walking towards me.”

 

“Actually, that’s why I’m here now.” You nodded proudly, taking the slightest of steps back and placing your hands together as if in prayer- or at least the stance more common in your home world (you noticed Saias’s hands were positioned differently as he prayed- you’d ask later, right now you were wanting his hands elsewhere. Namely on your body.) “I would like to confess my sins.”

 

He finally seemed a bit taken aback. He gestured for you to sit back down on one of the benches in the room, and he sat beside you. “I can hardly imagine you have done anything worthy of being dubbed a sin.” His face was concerned, and he offered you his hand, which you graciously took.

 

“Oh, I’ve been quite naughty,” you said, feeling a blush come to your cheeks. “I’ve been thinking about you, you see.”

 

“Is… that so.”

 

“Yeah.” You nodded, and the next words came out so quickly it was more like a word vomit than a coherent thought. “I keep thinking I should call you to my room, late at night, and throw you onto my bed, and tear those robes right off you. And then I’d ride you until neither of us could take any more.”

 

You were fairly certain you heard him choke at the end of that confession, and he took a moment to try and get his breathing back under control. He coughed for a moment, and your expression turned from a mischievous, flustered one, to a cross between amusement and concern.

 

“Are you alright? I thought it was your job to hear these sorts of things.”

 

He gulped, coughed another time or two, then finally was able to collect himself. He turned back to you, his cheeks so red you couldn’t help but grin at how cute he looked.

 

“… That’s… not a sin. Not… not where I am from. So long as lust comes from genuine affection, Lord Bragi doesn’t care one way or another.”

 

You were pretty intrigued about that, and you’d be certain to ask about what other tenants the gods of his world permitted later. But for now you planned on capitalizing on that fact.

 

At least, until he began to speak again- a tone in his voice you hadn’t heard before, but it excited you just the same.

 

“However, since it seems to worry you so… I’ll help you atone for it.”

 

While this was not what you anticipated, you certainly weren’t about to protest.

 

His free hand moved to your shoulder- his grip was gentle but firm, holding you to the spot.

 

“To cleanse you of your sins, you must do as I say. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes, sir.” 

 

A small smile tugged at his lips, and his hand moved from your shoulder to your cheek. “Very good.” You leaned into his hand, trying to hide the growing desire in your eyes. “First… you must kiss me. You must bring that lust you feel to the front, so we might both understand it.”

 

He guided you to his lips and pressed them against yours- soft and chaste, awaiting your action. His fingers trailed along your jaw, as if to coax out your desire. _Go on. Show me those dreams you desperately yearn to live._

 

You pushed back against his lips, open-mouthed, tongue sliding shamelessly over his lower lip. A low groan in his throat urged you on as the hand holding yours moved to your shoulder, pulling you closer. But whenever you tried to move closer he would hold you firmly in place.

 

After a moment of you trying to urge the kiss deeper yourself, he in turn allowed it- but turned the tables back onto you. His teeth tugged gently on your lip, his tongue sliding against yours in a way that made you shiver. He pushed against you, and you felt yourself leaning backward, bit by bit, until your back made contact with the bench. But he didn’t let up, continuing to kiss you hard, making you whimper with need.

 

Slowly he removed his lips from yours, and when you opened your eyes again you saw an almost mischievous look on his face.

 

“Next… you must bear these marks, as evidence of that which you have shown me.” His voice was soft, and despite the playful expression his eyes held a magnitude of warmth. He tugged your cloak aside and then your shirt, exposing your neck to him in full. He kissed along one side, working his way from jawline to collarbone and back up. Then back down again- pausing now and then to bite down on your neck, sucking on the skin gently, then removing his mouth from the spot. Every time you placed a hand over your mouth to try to muffle your moans, but once he reached your collarbone once more he pulled back.

 

“You shouldn’t be quiet.” He smiled, moving your clothing aside on the opposite side of your neck before leaning back in. When he spoke again, his breath warmed your skin. “By granting your desires voice, you may free yourself from them.”

 

And he dived back against your skin, treating that side to the same treatment as the other. You gripped the sides of the bench tightly, trying your damndest to keep from moving your hands to touch him, yourself, or to cover your mouth.

 

Once he was done, your neck was a mess of red marks, and when he moved back to sit fully on the bench, you couldn’t help but see his expression turn the slightest bit smug as he admired his handiwork.

 

His hand gently stroked your cheek as you laid there, trying to make your head stop spinning.

 

“Have… have I been forgiven yet?” You asked, breath still heavy, your body so sensitive to his touch that your torso jerked slightly at his touch. You leaned against his hand again, soaking up the affection.

 

“Not quite… Now you must face those thoughts.” 

 

He gently pulled you up to sit normally, then stood up himself, fiddling with his robes before revealing his chest- he was surprisingly well-muscled for an archbishop, you noted- his stomach, and finally as he undid his pants and revealed his cock, you felt a blaze go through your entire body.

 

It was already hard, and when he gestured to the floor in front of him you were nearly falling over yourself to get there.

 

“I need you to ask for forgiveness now,” He said softly, a hint of amusement in his tone as you positioned yourself in front of him. He patted your head and once more you melted into his touch. 

 

“Oh, please, please forgive me,” you whined softly, unable to take your eyes off his length. “Please… please forgive me for these… these lustful thoughts.”

 

“Very good,” he murmured, running his fingers through your hair.

 

“I’m… I’m sorry, I’ve… been so naughty. Teasing you like this, endlessly, spending my nights yearning for you…” 

 

You wanted so badly to just get your lips around him, but you found yourself deep under his spell- only by his command would you move forward.

 

“Very good.” He repeated himself, tapping the top of your head. “Now, listen well. I want you to put your mouth on me, and not to move. Don’t suck, don’t lick- stay as still as you can. Can you do that?”

 

You looked up, nodding- with a hint of embarrassment you felt drool dribbling down your chin.

 

“Then go ahead. Place both hands on my hips, please…”

 

You eagerly obeyed, hands on his thighs- perhaps a bit harder than he expected, as you found yourself clamping a bit out of desire. And slowly you took him into your mouth, gagging slightly as he went back further than you anticipated. But you held firm, focusing on breathing through your nose, and the feeling of his hand patting your head again, the sound of his voice…

 

“You’re doing so well,” he cooed softly, his voice breaking now and then from how good you felt. “I can… can feel your dedication…”

 

You were only there for a moment, and though it felt like half an eternity, he still surprised you when he slowly pulled you off of him.

 

Your tongue slid out of your mouth as you looked up at him, gaze flickering between his cock and his face. Before you could speak however, he spoke again.

 

“In order to truly cleanse you of those sins… I must purify you directly,” he said softly, and you felt a shiver go down your spine. You expected him to ask you to stand, but instead, he knelt down to your side. He began to slip off your robe and clothing, stopping to kiss you now and then or praise you on how well you were doing, how beautiful you looked, how eager he was to see you cleansed. You melted into his touch every time his hand was on your bare skin, and you sensed by now his mind was so fogged by his own lust that he was having a hard time thinking of anything else.

 

Once you were naked, he pushed you down against the stone floor, positioning himself over you. “Are… are you prepared to repent?”

 

“Please.” Your voice was scarcely above a breath, but given how quickly he responded you had no doubt that he heard you.

 

He pushed into you slowly, making you cry out with every inch. By the time he’d hilted you were gasping for breath, quivering underneath him. 

 

He carefully brought one of your legs around his arm, then began to thrust- the sudden change in angle felt even better than it already had. His hands held both of yours as your hips bucked up against his, crying out as you felt him going harder and harder. His eyes were unfocused, though it was clear his mind was at work, listening carefully to every whine and cry and moan to see what would bring you the most pleasure. And now and then he would lose himself to his own pleasure, just fucking you regardless of angle. You couldn’t fault him for it, and even when he did lose himself it still felt too good for you to complain.

 

You quickly found yourself incapable of any real thoughts- he’d made you cum already, mere moments into him properly fucking you, and he seemed intent on carrying out this “punishment” fully. Again and again your mind went white, your vision a blur of his adoring expression and his red hair dampened with sweat and the pale robes slipping down off his shoulders.

 

He whispered your name softly as he felt you tightening, knowing his release was coming faster and faster. On his lips, in the midst of that ecstasy you both felt, you felt as beloved as a god.

 

It took only a few more thrusts for him to cum, his release hot and sticky and making your already-sensitive body writhe. He pulled you tightly against him and kissed you breathlessly, only pulling away after a moment because of how much the both of you needed to breathe.

 

“I adore you,” he whispered, holding you close even as he lowered himself to the ground. You nuzzled against his chest, eyes fluttering shut. You knew you couldn’t fall asleep here- it was a wonder no one had walked in on you already.

 

“I… I love you too, Saias.” Your words felt clumsy on your lips, but they were the truth.

 

 

“It’s really quite a shame.” He laughed almost shyly. “I’m afraid there’s still cleansing to be done on you…”

 

 

“Oh, we’ll have to do this again sometime?” You found yourself laughing in return. “I eagerly await your next attempt, then.”


End file.
